


Boys of Summer

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a game; or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 180. Happy Birthday [](http://ashley-pitt.livejournal.com/profile)[ashley_pitt](http://ashley-pitt.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[ncis_drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) Challenger #245-Summer. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Nine holes at Langston on a bright summer morning.

It’s a rare pleasure and Ducky accepts, although he wonders what the real motive might be for the invitation.

He and Fornell aren’t terribly close, and the jovial greeting of “Morning, Ducky” feels slightly intrusive.

Ducky puts that aside, focusing on the game. Their skills are evenly matched, although Fornell is prone to hooding the club.

By the final hole, Ducky has solved the mystery.

“Jethro’s idea?” he asks, to which Fornell nods, before sinking his last putt.

Ducky finds himself smiling only slightly bitterly.

Gibbs is a golf widower again.


End file.
